Welcome to Town of Robloxia
Welcome to the Town of Robloxia™ (WttToR) is a famous roleplay game by 1dev2. The game takes place in a fictional city known as the Town of Robloxia. In the game, players can find a job, buy a house, and roleplay with other players. The game got famous in early 2011, but ever since 1dev2's deletion and the place being uncopylocked, the game's popularity has decreased dramatically. The game once held the title as the most visited game on Roblox, until being surpassed by Base Wars: The Land. Welcome to the Town of Robloxia is currently very far behind the title of the most played game in Roblox. The game has accumulated over 36 million place visits. The game has also inspired other roleplaying games, most famously Welcome to the Neighborhood of Robloxia by Testin423. After 1dev2 was terminated, he created the account 1dev3 and created the game Robloxity, and is considered the successor to Welcome to the Town of Robloxia. The game faced a decline ever since the deletion of 1dev2's account and was having trouble reaching at least 50 users daily. The original version on 1dev2's account is now under review and is not playable. The rise and fall Originally built in 2009, the game is based in a small town called Town of Robloxia. It has a police station, a fire station, a medical clinic, and other industrial and commercial private companies. Such companies include a tower, a fire station, a gas station, a factory, a mall, a small airport that is only for VIP, a school, and a news HQ. On June 14, 2012, the game has changed to the starter map because Jaredvaldez4 stole WttToR and put it in one of his gameslots. This version of the game hit the front page. On June 29, 2012, the place was changed from a starter map back into the original game, and it was made uncopylocked, leading to the game being copied and stolen by many users, such as Jaredvaldez4 and JuliusColesV2. It is unknown who did this, but many users say a site staff member set the game back to normal. The game is currently under review. Comeback After discontinuing more than half a decade ago, Welcome to the Town of Robloxia was re-released by 1dev2’s new account, 1dev3https://www.roblox.com/games/3258908109/Welcome-to-the-Town-of-Robloxia. June 4th, 2019 was the official date that Welcome to the Town of Robloxia was opened to the public by 1dev3. He is planning on updating it when he can. 1dev3 also brought back Robloxity, which will also be updated. Varieties As Roblox evolved, Robloxia did too. It all started with a simple game, "Welcome to The Town of Robloxia" created by 1dev2. Fortunately, the creator refrained from copylocking the game. Many users have copied the game and added updates to bring back the memories but in the modern style. Updates have been added such as; more cars, more buildings, more jobs, better house, longer roads, etc. Majority of these copied games are called, "Get a Job, Buy a House, Be Rich!", "Adopt and Raise a Cute Baby". However, all these games contain the same map (For Now). * There are two copies to the game other than Janlari's game, which is called "Welcome to the Town of Robloxia" and "Have a family in the town of robloxia" respectively. The first one was a bland copy for others to enjoy because of the discontinuation of 1dev2's game. But the second one, similar to Janlari's Roblox Town, was also a game with additions, but not as major as Janlari's. It had an extra car shop, two extra jobs and renaming plain buildings, like converting RESTAURANT into MCDONALDS. * TXrangers222 made a game called "Different Town of Robloxia". Unlike the original, it didn't have a job choosing GUI. It has 9 extra buildings, and 1 extra model near the school is the playground. The school has an extra school bus and the factory truck was moved near the Target model. It also has an all-new ice cream giver, though it doesn't function. Because of the Job GUI being removed, all of the players visiting this place were stuck in the "Choose your job." team. (Aka the default spawn location.) In rare occasions, most of the players were in an unused team called (Neutral). This game is played here: https://www.roblox.com/games/128243320/Different-Town-of-Robloxia *In 2008, Janlari made a game called Roblox Town. It was a plain baseplate until this came out, and he copied the entire game with a few additions, which were super popular and liked by many people, and it became more popular than the original game. Since Janlari was a scammer he was terminated, so to the dislike of many people, it is currently unplayable. The known additions were - ** Extra Jobs (Such as Teenager, Racer, Farmer) ** Addition of Cars, especially Racing ones. ** Renaming plain buildings, such as ROBLOX MART to WALMART, and RESTAURANT to KFC. ** Expanding the map by adding extra houses and more community buildings ** Adding a hair changing, face changing and shirt changing shop opposite to the new jumbo houses ** RP Name changing. *In January 2014, JuliusColesV2 created a place called, "Adjective Town of Robloxia!" which has hit the front page in the Summer of 2014. The place is exactly like WttToR but contains several free models added by Julius. ** He also has a copy on his old Julius5005 account. The JuliusColesV2 version also has about 2000 more upvotes and 8000 more downvotes, which means recently more players are visiting JuliusColesV2's than the original * The game has been copied by JaredValdez. It is closed and can no longer be visited. *A remake of the game by Andrew7643 is currently being made. Unlike JuliusColesV2 version, this version doesn't use free models and receives mostly good feedback. *As of 2018 stardon is currently working on a revamp to the game using new Roblox features such as the new terrain system, textures, and dynamic lighting. It also addresses issues inherent with the original version such as GUIs not showing up on mobile properly. Morph Magic New UI.png|An example of the mobile friendly UI in stardon's Town of Robloxia HD (circa Dec 2017) Map Exapmle 1.png|An example of stardon's Town of Robloxia HD (circa Dec 2017) Map Example 2.png|An example of stardon's Town of Robloxia HD (circa Dec 2017) Trivia * The original version of WTTTOR is currently under review. ** As of December 1, 2019, WTTTOR has been re-published by 1dev2 on his 1dev3 account. * This place has been stolen many times. In 2011, 1dev2 came forward with proof that he was the original creator. On David.Baszucki's profile there is a previous copy of WttToR (originally the start of the stealing). When opening the place in Solo mode, a VIP Script can be found in the VIP Car. In the VIP Script, it is written '1dev2'. ** It was stolen so many times, that most players don't know the origin. And it is renamed in Have a Family, Adopt and Raise a..., etc. * Welcome to the Town of Robloxia has the fastest place visits growth in ROBLOX history. There was a long period of slow growth (around 400,000 and 500,000 player visits), but in January 2010, the game was full of people and on March 13, 2011, it received 1,000,000 total visits. One month later in April, it had grown to 2,000,000 place visits. It finally received 3,000,000 visits around late May 2011. * WttToR has not been updated for a while. So, there have been quite a few bugs including that a player cannot buy a house due to no 'Buy House' button. The player can easily spot this as the garage door will always be open. 1dev2's last update to the place before he was banned was bringing the VIP back. He was then deleted due to the 2012 April Fools Hack. * One other glitch is when the player leaves the game or sells the house, the mailbox still says the players' name. If another player buys it, then their name will be mixed up with that player's name, although they can still sell their house, unlock their house's doors and open its garage. *A remake of the game by Andrew7643 is currently being made. Unlike the version made by JuliusColesV2 , this version doesn't use free models and receives mostly good feedback. * Although not every player participates in this, WttToR is a hotspot for online daters and role players. * The game is uncopylocked. * Along with Reason 2 Die by PlaceRebuilder, this is one of the only Roblox Games to have been given a good review by the Raging Roblox Reviewer series. * In January 2014, JuliusColesV2 created a place called "Adjective Town of Robloxia!", which has hit the front page in the Summer of 2014. The place is exactly like WttToR but contains several free models added by Julius himself. ** He also has a copy on his old Julius5005 account. The JuliusColesV2 version also has about 2000 more upvotes and 8000 more downvotes, which means recently more players are visiting JuliusColesV2's than the original. * In 2008, Janlari made a game called Roblox Town. It was a plain baseplate until this came out, and he copied the entire game with a few additions, which were super popular and liked by many people, and it became more popular than the original game. Since Janlari was a scammer, he was terminated, so to the dislike of many people, it is currently unplayable. The known additions were: ** Extra jobs, such as Teenager, Racer, Farmer. ** Addition of cars, especially racing ones. ** Renaming plain buildings, such as ROBLOX MART to WALMART, and RESTAURANT to KFC. ** Expanding the map by adding extra houses and more community buildings. ** Adding a hair changing, face changing and shirt changing shop opposite to the new jumbo houses. ** RP Name changing. * The Roblox Mart is a representation of Walmart and houses several goods that players can buy with the currency they earn from jobs. * The game has been copied by JaredValdez. It is closed and can no longer be visited. * When the player resets themselves, their car breaks and they need to get a new car. * Another game was made by 1dev2 called "Welcome to the City of Robloxia". It was pretty much the same game with the same vehicle and building sprites, but the differences were that this was in a coastal island city and the roads were long with many signals and parking lots, and houses were replaced with apartments. ** This game can be found again in 1dev3's profile. People still play this game. * An unknown hacker hacked this game. The hacker teleported players to an unknown player's place. Roblox fixed the game and the hack no longer exists. * Sometime in 2017, the game went under review and is currently unavailable to play. * There are two copies of the game other than Janlari's game, which are called "Welcome to the Town of Robloxia" and "Have a family in the town of robloxia", respectively. The first one was a bland copy for others to enjoy because of the discontinuation of 1dev2's game, but the second one, similar to Janlari's Roblox Town, was also a game with additions, but not as major as Janlari's. It had an extra car shop, two extra jobs and renaming plain buildings, like converting RESTAURANT into MCDONALDS. ** There is a strange thing that there has been a lot of hacking on the role lately. Some exploiters were doing things that weren't expected. In one time period, the first game was hacked by an unknown person and the map was turned totally purple and blue. A very frightening thing added was that the sky was totally brown, saying that "YOUR COMPUTER HAS A HARDWARE PROBLEM. FIX IT OR CONTACT THE HARDWARE STORE FOR MORE DETAILS". It has currently been fixed but is in watch for more hackers. *** Something similar happened to the second game was hacked too, but the hacking was different from the previous one, considering that when the hacking was going on, the game was covered by a black screen which prevented the player from seeing the map. After the hacking was finished, the game was fully peach and brown, fully covered with sand. The sky was also brown. It looked like a sandstorm had touched the town. This hacking scared many people because the whole brown atmosphere gave a feeling of a super scare. There are many predictions that hackings are going to take place regularly on those games. * If the player tries playing the previous Town of Robloxia's games or trying to play it in Roblox Studio, none of the GUI's work unless the player fixes the game.StarterGui.ResetGui.Example.Script script with a LocalScript that functions like the original. Also, money no longer functions in the game. ** Additionally, if the player goes to a script in Roblox Studio called "BanScript", they can see a list of players banned from the game as seen below, as well as 1dev2 and Playrobot, who were possibly the admins of the game. Gallery WTTTORscreenshot.png|A player driving a truck in WttToR. Screen Shot 2012-12-27 at 9.27.32 AM.png|The Roblox-Mart. 90000000000000000000.PNG|The game as of 2017 list.PNG|The ban list.